engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Locations and Landmarks Places On Earth (Midgard) Sanctum Sector: It is the main base of operations of the Sanctum Seven (S7) located in the middle of the Mojave Desert on the border of California, Nevada and Arizona. Big Apple, New York: The city off the coast of New York harbor and it is 2x the size of Manhattan Island. Republic State: State off the coast of California and has a bridge connecting to Ninja Island * Sol, Republic State: The most populated city in Republic State and is right next to the state capital of Dawningham. Imagine Sol as San Francisco combined with Tokyo and Manhattan. * Heaven's Gates, Sol, Republic State: A 848 acres area in Sol, Republic state on the coast line of the city. Home to many innocent people and many criminals. Houses many drug cartels, gangs, and Noctus' rogues gallery. * Empire City, Republic State: Lots of crime but a really nice looking city in Republic State ** Republic State University: It is a college located in the middle of Empire City Garrett Ventures: '''Garrett Ventures has a tower located in every state, every country, every continent, every planet by 2105. '''Crevice: Noctus' bases scattered around the galaxy (Republic State, Moon, Nebula Station, Ninja Island) Cramil: Cramil is a country off the coast of South Africa and it's home to what most people seem to be extinct animals and creatures. There is a habitable city in Cramil called Carvernice, the main hero of Cramil is Cramileon! * Carvernice: '''Carvernice is the capital of the island of Cramil off the coast of South Africa. The king of the African land is Carven Shur IV (The Fourth). His parents were murdered in 2011. Carvernice is home to Africans, European Settlers and South American Refugees. Carvernice is a beautiful place. '''Minhokai: Minhokai is an island off the coast of East Japan. Minhokai is home to the king of Minhokai, Nagatachi Minho. The country has the largest supply of Croncranium and he protects his country with the best of the best. The country has the highest supply of Croncranium on the planet and it houses 52,000 Tons of Croncranium (114638447.97178 lbs) and it's $50,000 per pound, Minho makes bank off of it. Area 51: Nevada, and a Military base that houses intel on aerospace and aeronautical advancements including aliens, other countries and demons. It is also a facility for creating ultimate air machines. Sago Island: Sago Island 2 miles off of Ieodo and the island is owned by Japan, China and South Korea but Japan, China and South Korea don't use the island. Used by Asia's Finest. Ninja Island: Off the coast of Mexico, it is a English, Spanish, Chinese and Japanese speaking island. * Ninja City: Ninja City, it is the capital of Ninja Island. Beestrom Mountain: Has a hidden portal inside of the highest mountain that goes to the Everest Realm, it is located on Ninja Island. Within The Milky Way Negrosia: It is an Alien civilization on Saturn * Nebula Station: Home to the aliens "Kiwoks" they love technology, also a huge land mass area! Located in Negrosia! ** Security De-Fo Maximus Inter-Species Confinement: This Jail/Asylum is based in The Nebula Station Moon Base: It is a H.I.K.O.U. base on the Moon of Earth Other Worlds And Existences Realms Asgard: is one of the Nine Worlds and home to the Æsir tribe of gods. It is surrounded by an incomplete wall attributed to a Hrimthurs riding the stallion Svaðilfari, according to Gylfaginning. Odin and his wife, Frigg, are the rulers of Asgard. * Valhalla: 'is a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by the god Odin. Chosen by Odin, half of those who die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr. In Valhalla, the dead join the masses of those who have died in combat known as Einherjar, as well as various legendary Germanic heroes and kings, as they prepare to aid Odin during the events of Ragnarök. Before the hall stands the golden tree Glasir, and the hall's ceiling is thatched with golden shields. Various creatures live around Valhalla, such as the stag Eikþyrnir and the goat Heiðrún, both described as standing atop Valhalla and consuming the foliage of the tree Læraðr. 'Álfheimr: ''' is one of the Nine Worlds and home of the Light Elves. '''Nidavellir: is one the Nine Worlds and is the home of the Dwarves. Hreidmar is the king of Nidavellir. Jötunheimr: '''is one of the Nine Worlds and is the homeland of the Jötnar, the giants '''Vanaheimr: is one of the Nine Worlds and home of the Vanir, a group of gods associated with fertility, wisdom, and the ability to see the future. Niflheim: ''' is one of the Nine Worlds and is a location in Norse mythology which sometimes overlaps with the notions of Niflhel and Hel. Niflheim was primarily a realm of primordial ice and cold, with the frozen river of Elivágar and the well of Hvergelmir, from which come all the rivers. According to Gylfaginning, Niflheim was one of the two primordial realms, the other one being Muspelheim, the realm of fire. Between these two realms of cold and heat, creation began when its waters mixed with the heat of Muspelheim to form a "creating steam". Later, it became the abode of Hel, a goddess daughter of Loki, and the afterlife for her subjects, those who did not die a heroic or notable death. '''Muspelheim: '''is a realm of fire. This realm is one of the Nine Worlds, ruled by Surt with his consort Sinmara. '''Hel: is one of the Nine Worlds. Hel, the location, shares a name with Hel, a female figure associated with the location. Between Niflheim and Muspelheim. These two realms of cold and heat, creation began when its waters mixed with the heat of Muspelheim to form a "creating steam". Later, it became the abode of Hel, a goddess daughter of Loki, and the afterlife for her subjects, those who did not die a heroic or notable death. Hell: A very unpleasant place where the baddest of the bad and the evil live! Even stained souls come here, they may be the nicest person ever but they will not escape their "demons" Orbiter Old Earth Prime is the Orbiter, the reason why it's canon is because it's a place of battle because of Primus, The Fifth Dimensional Being! Everest Realm: It is all rocky and snowy and has some small lava pits left Cosmic Realm: Located in a black hole near the "Worm" hole of the Nebula Station. It's all nothing but space, no stars, no planets, nothing. Planes Of Existence The Rift: It's basically Limbo. A place between the Negaspace and Conductive Zone. It's where wandering bodies with souls roam around relentlessly looking for their home. You can escape the Rift. Negaspace: Void in between space Void: It's similar to the Rift but it has wandering souls without bodies. You can't escape the void. Different Planets Gallea: A planet full of Galleons and their planet is powered by the 5 Balls Of Life And Death Croncrania: Home to the strongest metal in the Universe "Croncranium" It's located in Andromeda Conductive Zone A mystical zone stored away in Negaspace which gives the chosen speed, aura's, protection and all sorts of powers. It can be tapped into by being exposed to matter combined with particles combining at an accelerated rate, being struck by dark matter lightning, drinking chemicals and getting struck by magic lightning, or it being shared with you. About five beings at a time can share the ultimate speed of the Conductive Zone and about 50 beings can only tap into it at a time. Users of the Conductive Zone are called Conductors. They have a possibility to travel through time but it will lead into an alternate universe which would simulate the illusion of time travel. It would be inter-dimensional travel.